If I died
by Hawk wing
Summary: The truth behind Kakashi's lame lies [ONESHOT] hints of stuff from Kakashi Gaiden


this lil bugger has been annoyin me for the past few days and not allowin me to work on my frozen chakra and herbs story, but i was finally able to type this up, it's weird idea that came to me lol...memo to self: never read angst stories when u've hit a writer's block in ur current story, otherwise u will be annoyed by plot bunnies lol

fyi: this is pure speculation...figured i'd needed to clarify that lol

disclaimer: me don't own any naruto stuff, jus these fanfics of mine lol

* * *

If I died, would anyone care?

Of course people would. My jutsus would be missed. But what about me individually?

Kakashi looked up at the blue sky. The clouds were sparse and passing slowly by. He took a deep breath and continued walking towards the bridge.

No ones' ever cared for me that much, have they? If I did die, then the village would mourn, but never for me, but for what I provide for this village. That's what they would mourn.

He looked up at a fence that he was passing and saw a black cat basking in the sun. It opened its only yellow eye and looked straight into his only revealed eye. Kakashi felt as if the little creature was looking directly through him. He broke his gaze away from the cat and walked by it, but its eyes never left him. Unaware to the jounin, it got up from its resting place and followed him.

All those hard stares from my classmates are proof that no one would ever mourn me. They still don't care for me, even today. All they care about is my skills.

He walked on slowly, in silence. The village passed by him quietly and the trees started to take over the view, but Kakashi didn't notice. He was lost in his own little world. The black cat still followed him quietly, its one yellow eye never leaving the man's back.

Why do I even care about what they think? It's not like I've been accepted by them, ever. But, since they died, I've been alone again. They were the only ones to actually accept me for who I am.

The cat quickened its pace and slinked past Kakashi and stopped in the middle of his path, looking up at him. Kakashi stopped and looked back down at the cat's one yellow eye. Once again he got the feeling that the cat was looking through him. It let out a low, quiet meow.

Kakashi's face contorted in confusion. "What?"

The cat just sat there and looked up at him. Kakashi could've swore he saw some sadness in its eye. Shaking his head, he continued walking towards the bridge.

No one would ever miss me, except for maybe that cat because it wouldn't have anyone to confuse.

A yell came from the direction of the bridge and Kakashi sighed. His sensei's laughter rang in his head again and Kakashi remembered the night he had sacrificed himself to save the village. He remembered the anger and sadness he felt as he saw the man who had accepted him openly, die. Sighing again he put on a fake smile and stepped into the clearing only to be tackled by Naruto. The blonde hid behind him while Sakura raged in front of him.

"Naruto! You're going to pay for that! You can't hide behind sensei every time! And speaking of sensei, you're late again, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi smiled a small smile for real this time. "I got lost on the road to life and a black cat wouldn't leave me alone."

Naruto and Sakura just stared at him with a sweatdrop on their foreheads. Kakashi continued smiling and pulled Naruto out from behind him and placed him by Sakrua. "What did you do this time, Naruto?"

Sakura's anger rose again. "He insulted Sasuke-kun saying his ramen smelled better than him!" She glared daggers at the crouching boy.

"But, Sakura-chan-."

The kunoichi raised her fist and Naruto darted past Kakashi, slightly knocking the man off balance, with Sakura hot on his heels. Kakashi chuckled. Movement in the tree caught his eye and he looked up at the black cat. This time Kakashi could've sworn that the cat was laughing. Kakashi then realized something.

I would be missed. These genin would miss me like I miss my sensei.

His smile broadened as he looked at Naruto running from Sakura.

If I died, these three would mourn for me, and not just for my jutsus.

* * *

told ya it was a weird one lol but reviews welcome : ) and greatly accepted to

now back to frozen chakra lmao


End file.
